The present invention relates to a housing module for a brake booster comprising a housing shell for accommodating a movable wall which subdivides an interior space of the brake booster into a low-pressure chamber and a working chamber, and for accommodating a control housing in which a control valve is arranged which controls a pressure difference acting on the movable wall and is operable by means of an actuating rod, the said control valve being comprised of two sealing seats which are arranged concentrically to one another and of an elastically deformable valve body.
It is generally known in the art to manufacture the housing of a brake booster of two housing shells of the same material.
DE 28 45 794 A1 e.g. discloses a brake booster for a motor vehicle which includes a housing consisting of two housing shells, and both housing shells are made of plastic material. It is also known to make up the housing of a brake booster of two metal housing shells. As the housing is required to accommodate the known components of a brake booster and sealing of the individual components is necessary, the assembling effort is, as is known, accordingly high.